


Hit By Karma

by Oxirito



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Akabane Karma is a Todoroki, Character Death, Dabi is a Todoroki, Karma and Shouto are twins, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like the idiots we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxirito/pseuds/Oxirito
Summary: And just like that, Karma Akabane passed away at ripe old age of 14 years old.He blinked.A wooden roof? Perhaps people in the afterlife are fans of wooden houses. He doesn’t judge, he kind of likes them himself.A cry.Huh? Did he perhaps appear near a baby?He shivered.Wait, did that cry… come from him?On the 11th of January, Akito Todoroki was born.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176





	Hit By Karma

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs* I hope I finish this...
> 
> Anyway. English is not my mother tongue, so expect some mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

It was over. Korosensei was no more, gone in countless golden particles. 

  
  


Normally, Karma would deny ever crying, especially for someone else, but he couldn’t bring himself to this time. He felt like that would dishonor his teacher, like he would be nothing more than a stranger who just so happened to teach him for a year, and he didn’t want that. Korosensei had done so much for him, for  _ them _ , that he was okay with admitting that he had been weak that night, that he had shed tears for a man deserved to  _ live _ . Unfortunately, that last part wouldn’t happen. 

  
  


Because it was all over, his teacher had left, leaving behind many who would grieve him for a long time, forever even.

  
  


But Karma didn’t hold it against him. He couldn’t. Hell, not too long ago, he fought his best friend in an attempt to convince him to kill Korosensei. He even almost regretted winning that duel, that way, maybe they wouldn’t have falsely hoped that their teacher would live, that the government would let him keep on living. The redhead quickly stopped that train of thoughts. Koro wouldn’t want him to get stuck on the past, on ‘what if’s’.

With that in head, he wiped away his tears and risked a glance towards Nagisa. Gosh, his friend look like such a mess, with so many tears streaming down his face that it was a miracle that the boy hadn’t died of dehydration yet. Not for the first time in his life, Karma wished he knew how to comfort someone, wished he had the courage to go up to the subject of his affection and hold him close, to let him know that everything will be alright, that he was there with him, that he wouldn’t leave him. Unfortunately, he was a coward, so he didn’t and god knows how much he’ll regret it later.

  
  


It wasn’t too long before some of his classmates calmed down as well, quickly approaching the others to help them up and comfort them. He watched as Sugino sat down near Kayano and Nagisa and took their hands, murmuring reassuring words and supporting them lightly as they got on their feet. He watched as Sugino initiated a group hug, did what he didn’t have the courage to do himself.

Professor Bitch stepped, her expression grim.

“The reconnaissance squad will be arriving soon, so you brats should go back to the classroom while Karasuma handles them.” Some nodded while others didn’t show any acknowledgement, but even so, everyone did what she said, including Karma. He blamed his lack of sassiness on his exhaustion.

Being in the classroom felt weird. Everything was just like before, except for the obvious lack of Korosensei and the enormous books that sat on everyone’s desks. Karma couldn’t stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight. Unfortunately, it seems that his teacher never learned how to write small novels. Upon closer look, he noticed that there also were diplomas hidden behind the dictionaries look-alikes.

  
  


Most of his classmates immediately sat down at their desks, others hesitated, sending looks to their friends, some stayed with those who were still crying. As for Karma, he was one of the first at his desk, absentmindedly balancing his chair on two legs while staring into space (heh. He went there once, didn’t he. He still couldn’t quite believe it). He stayed like that for who-knows-how-long, numb. The laser might have shot at one point, but he didn’t really notice. It felt so faraway.

  
  


When he came back to himself, he noticed that all his classmates had fell asleep, giving in to their complete exhaustion. Personally, Karma didn’t really feel like sleeping, so he decided to go take a small walk to get rid of the tingly feeling in his legs. He headed towards the woods, all while ignoring the clothes still lying on the ground, right in front of the building. He must have walked aimlessly for a good couple of minutes before he realized that he had somehow ended up at the cliff where he and Nagisa had fought. Gosh, that felt like forever ago, with everything that happened since. Now that he thought of it, that might have been the day he finally understood the crush he had towards his dear friend. He scoffed. Who would have thought that the big, scary Karma would have fallen in love with such a frail looking boy? But he knew better. Nagisa was anything but weak, in fact, the bluenette might actually be stronger than him. He  _ had _ won that duel, after all.

  
  


Lost in his thoughts, Karma did not notice that the cliff had been unstable, and so, he was unable to react in time when a part of the rock wall collapsed, sending heaps of rubbles his way. in no time, the redhead was buried, his bones crushed by the heavy boulders.

  
  


But he was still alive. He was still alive, but he couldn’t move, oh god he couldn’t move, he was still alive but he was stuck stuck stuck  _ stuck stuck _ _ — _

He was gonna die. He could still breath for now, but he knew he would run out of air sooner or later, unless someone saved him before that. But his classmates were asleep, mister Karasuma was with his  _ coworkers and professor Bitch was who knows where and he was gonna die die die die die diediediediedIEDIE _

  
  


Ah.... perhaps it was for the best. After all, he was kind of an asshole for his whole life, wasn’t it? It’s just his karma. Heh. How ironic…

  
  


And just like that, Karma Akabane passed away at ripe old age of 14 years old.

  
  


He blinked _.  _

  
  


_ A wooden roof? Perhaps people in the afterlife are fans of wooden houses. He doesn’t judge, he kind of likes them himself. _

  
  


A cry.

  
  


_ Huh? Did he perhaps appear near a baby?  _

  
  


He shivered _.  _

  
  


_ Wait, did that cry… come from him?  _

  
  


On the 11th of January, Akito Todoroki was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to criticize my work, so I can improve. Don't worry, I don't bite!


End file.
